


His Greatest Wish

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, RotG Kink Meme, blatant misuse of magic as a plot device, emotional whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's been pining after Bunny for a long time, but he works hard to keep his feelings to himself.</p>
<p>The others only wanted to finally figure out, one way or another, what to get him for Christmas. They didn't expect the answer would be so personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Greatest Wish

He hadn't expected it would be so hard.

When he'd taken the oath to become a Guardian there was one thing he knew for certain about the group he was joining: they rarely interacted with anyone, including each other. He was expecting a meet up or two every decade, maybe the occasional New Years party, and he was okay with that. He had believers now to lavish his attention upon and slowly but surely the belief in him was spreading through Burgess and into the neighbouring towns.

Apparently when he'd shown the Guardians how out of touch they were with kids, they also realized how out of touch they were with each other. If they hadn't been constantly focussing on their own thing and had actually initiated contact with each other more than every once in a blue moon, maybe Pitch never would have gotten so close to his goal.

Monthly meetings were decided upon and, okay, Jack was really happy that everyone was making an effort to keep up with each others lives and it was nice to see everyone so often, but...

But it hurt, to be so close to someone and know that you'd never be able to get closer.

He'd been pining over Bunny for the better part of a century, which was all well and good when he hardly ever saw the Guardian and could forget about how hopeless his feelings were. And they were incredibly, utterly hopeless. He hadn't thought so once upon a time, but after trying to catch Bunny's attention so that he could introduce himself only to have it all blow up in his face, well, he'd tried to accept it and move on.

Tried without success, but he'd survived.

Except now he saw Bunny on a monthly basis, sometimes more, and the feelings which he'd attempted to bury and forget about resurfaced, stronger than ever.

He hid it of course. He was good at hiding things, but it didn't stop his heart from aching every time he saw Bunny and a little voice in the back of his head told him it wasn't meant to be.

His feelings would never be returned.

At least they were on friendly terms now. It wasn't as much as what Jack wanted, but it was so much more than he'd ever thought was possible.

So he went to each meeting, kept his feelings hidden from the world, watched Bunny, and didn't dare to hope or dream that he'd ever get his own happy ending.

Guardian or not, his life wasn't a fairy tale.

x-x-x

North rolls the crystal, not unlike his snow globes in appearance, between his gloved hands, careful not to directly touch the surface.

"I think it is ready, Sandy," he announces with a pleased smile and the Guardian of Dreams nods in agreement. They've been working on this collaboration project for nearly a month now; a magic ball that, with only a simple touch, could discover a person's fondest dreams and wishes. Now it's finally done just in time for Christmas.

Jack's first Christmas as a Guardian.

They all want to make it special for him, want to pile him down with love, food, and presents, but none of them are sure what Jack wants, what he likes. They rarely see him outside of the monthly meetings and whenever one of them tries to dig around to find out what he wants most, he flippantly tells them he's never needed presents before and he doesn't now.

The reminder stings, but it makes them all want to do even more for him.

No presents? That will not do. There must be something that he desires, that he wishes for above all else, that they can give to him on this most special of occasions. 

North carefully sets the crystal aside in a velvet lined box.

Only two days until their next meeting, only two days till they discover what they can do, what they can give, so that Jack has the happiest Christmas ever.

They are all excited and eager to see what it is that Jack wishes for from the depths of his heart. Between the four of them there is nothing they cannot give, although Jack's nomadic lifestyle is a bit of a concern.

He occasionally drops by one of their homes and stays for the night, but he has no space of his own to store personal artifacts.

What if he wants something big? If one of them ends up having to hold onto it for him and thus be visited more often, who should it be?

"Do not worry about such things," North chides with a grin, "we can plan everything out once we know what Jack wants. Speaking of Jack, where is he?"

The winter spirit generally breezes in right on time, but today he's nearly half an hour late.

"He probably got caught up in a snowball fight," Bunny crosses his arms and tries to look annoyed but everyone can see the fond upturn of his lips. "I reckon he'll be along soon enough."

Tooth nods in agreement. "He's been so busy this past month. Baby Tooth says he's been out so much that children in the towns surrounding Burgess are starting to be able to see him."

"Ah, excellent news! Is cause for even bigger celebration, yes? And even more presents!"

"What is?"

They all turn to see Jack slipping in through the window, looking tired but content.

"Your new believers! They seem to be spreading like wild fire, if you'll pardon the pun, and it deserves recognition."

Jack chuckles and moves to stand by Sandy.

"That's really sweet and all, but I've already told you I don't need or want anything. Not for Christmas, not for this. Getting new believers is rewarding by itself and being around you guys for the holidays is good enough."

"Good enough," North scoffs, "we can do much better than that. You are sure there is nothing you wish for?"

Jack breaks eye contact to look at his feet and shrugs.

There is something, there has to be something, but he just won't tell them. Well, there is more than one way to gather information.

"We got you a gift anyways, think of it as an early Christmas present." North takes the box out from his pocket and Jack holds up his hands, refusing to accept it.

"Seriously, it's okay."

"You and I, we have very different definitions of okay," North mumbles before opening the box and picking out the crystal with a gloved hand. "Think fast!" He tosses it forward and Jack catches it reflexively. 

"One of your snow globes?" He asks in confusion just before a golden glow starts to seep out of the crystal, dancing around his fingertips and gathering in the air in front of him.

They all wait with baited breath for something to appear.

The image is indistinct at first, particles of light dimly gleaming as it searches through hidden thoughts and unspoken yearnings. Eventually the light separates into two familiar silhouettes; Jack and Bunny stand facing each other in a silent tableaux, then Bunny leans down in an unmistakably romantic action.

Jack throws the crystal across the room and it shatters into golden dust upon hitting the wall. The image dissipates but it is already too late, everyone already saw.

His throat feels tight and his eyes feel wet, but there is an undercurrent of anger that he grabs onto long enough for him to demand:

"What was that?"

At first no one moves to explain and Jack's anger fades away as he lets himself think the worst. They are clearly shocked, if not disgusted, by what they have seen. His eyes lock on the ground. He can't stand to look at anyone, especially not Bunny.

"It was so we could see what you wish for, so we could give you..." North trails off and Jack clenches his eyes shut.

The one thing he wants more than anything even though he knows he can never have it, the feelings that he's kept secret for almost one hundred years even though it hurt so much to never be able to confide in anyone about them. It's all just been put on display without his consent.

He's never felt so embarrassed, so mortified.

He has to leave, has to get out of here. He stumbles away, dodging arms and sand and ignoring frantic cries of his name.

They didn't want for this to happen and he'll forgive them in time, but for now he needs to be alone.

He rushes out of a window and dives down five stories before the wind catches him and pulls him away.

x-x-x

Bunny's breath catches in his throat and he feels a burst of warmth shoot through him when he sees Jack's wish take shape.

He and Jack have only just gotten to know each other, haven't even been friends for a full year, so he'd never thought that- but the proof is right in front of him, staring him in the face.

He takes one cautious step forward but flinches back when Jack throws the crystal away. The winter spirit looks miserable and curls in on himself like he wants to disappear.

He wants to pull Jack into his arms and assure him that everything will be alright, more than alright, but in the span of less than a minute the boy is turning tail to run away and no one can manage to reach him. Bunny can't give up, refuses to let Jack go off to wallow in grief when there are things that they need to discuss, feelings that need to be cast into the light.

Jack has a head start and he may be fast, but Bunny's faster.

He races over the snow, hardly feeling the cold with his attention so focussed on the low flying spirit.

"Frostbite," he yells and when Jack doesn't acknowledge him he picks up speed. "Jackie!"

"Leave me alone!" Jack shouts in return before the wind begins to take him higher, pulling him out of range.

Bunny pauses momentarily to open up a tunnel and leap inside. When he resurfaces again seconds later he is on a slight ridge and Jack is sailing by, unaware of Bunny's presence until Bunny tackles him mid-air.

The wind and snow cushion their fall slightly and though the drop disorients him he makes sure to keep his arms locked tightly around Jack.

Almost as soon as they land Jack struggles and squirms, anxious to get away.

"Let me go Bunny, let me go!"

"No, not until we talk about this." He keeps his voice soft and hopes that it will have a calming effect.

Jack goes still and Bunny is just starting to think that maybe he can loosen his grip when Jack starts flailing around again, more desperately than before.

"Stop that, you're gonna hurt yourself!"

"Just let me go then!"

"Can't do that Jackie, you know I can't." Bunny moves Jack around in his arms so that he can see his face and Jack looks away, resolutely staring at a fixed point beyond Bunny's shoulders. His eyes are glossy and he blinks rapidly, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Promise you won't hate me," he starts faintly and Bunny winces at the defeated tone his voice takes. "I never would have acted on it or done anything to make you uncomfortable. I just couldn't help it, the way I felt."

"I don't hate you Jack, I could never hate you." He leans down closer so that he completely fills up Jack's field of vision. He wants, needs, Jack to be looking at him for what he says next.

Their eyes lock and Bunny lets the words spill from his lips without further delay.

"I love you."

Jack stares up at him with wide eyes, obviously caught off guard, and he opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out.

"Was a bit of a surprise for me too when I first figured it out." He lets go of Jack and pulls away slightly, ninety nine percent sure the other Guardian isn't going to run off again. "Seems like it happened so fast, in the blink of an eye."

Jack still doesn't respond and Bunny feels a stab of worry.

"You okay Jackie? Are ya upset about the crystal? We didn't mean t'be so invasive, we all really wanted t'make this Christmas special for ya so we though it would be a good way to figure out what to get ya, since you never gave us a straight answer on what you wanted."

Jack sighs. "I'm still a bit mad, but I'll get over it."

"Oh, good." Bunny shivers a bit, now that the adrenaline is wearing off the cold is starting to hit him, but he doesn't pull away any further. "So, when exactly did this come about, huh?"

A soft flush overtakes Jack's face and he glances away, murmuring something under his breath. Thankfully Bunny's sense of hearing is a bit more powerful than people are used to dealing with so he easily makes out the grumbled confession. To say that he's surprised would be an understatement.

"That long? But- what was up with that blizzard business on Easter then?"

Jack attempts to burrow into the snow at his back and still refuses to look at him, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"That was the only day I knew for sure you'd be on the surface, I just wanted to grab your attention so that I could introduce myself." He manages a small smile and his eyes flick up. "I may have gotten a bit carried away."

"Sounds about right." He shivers again but there's one more thing he'd like to hear. It's one thing to see it, it's another thing to have it said. "I don't suppose you've got anything else you'd like t'tell me?"

Jack's eyebrows raise as he catches Bunny's drift, but instead of rolling his eyes or shrugging off the question he lifts up his arms to wrap them around Bunny's neck and pull him down.

"I love you too," he says with astounding seriousness, for him at least, then his face relaxes and his eyes take on a familiar, mischievous glint. "Now kiss me before you freeze out here."

Well, he had vowed to do whatever was in his power to give Jack what he wanted, and who is he to deny such a request?

Bunny snorts and leans in.


End file.
